


When You Wish Upon a Star

by ArtisticallyInsightful1



Series: Calling Homeworld [1]
Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: A whole bunch of fuck yous get thrown around, Ace still doesn't know how to use his powers, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Baby Gene can only speak Hungarian and broken English, De-Aged Ace Frehley, De-Aged Gene Simmons, Drama, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fist Fights, Heavy Angst, Help! My boyfriend got turned into a baby!, Insecurity, Jendell is real, M/M, Same-Sex Marriage, Set in 2001, turned into babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-12 12:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18446783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticallyInsightful1/pseuds/ArtisticallyInsightful1
Summary: The band makes separate wishes on a shooting star. The only person that gets their wish granted is Ace. He made a ton of miscalculations and because of his faulty understanding of his Jendell powers, he turns himself into a three-year-old boy. The biggest problem is this spell effects each member one at a time. Ace keeps telling Paul how to break the spell but Paul ignores him every time. Will Paul break the spell before they all get turned into toddlers?Or,Ace turns himself into a toddler along with Gene and a ton of angst happens.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a little while ago and didn't know if I'd ever finish it. I finished it today but the second chapter is still getting worked on bit by bit. And woooh its a mess because everything is kind of out of order! Sometimes I may call Ace Paul’s boyfriend but they are married and ugh! I’m trying here. I’m juggling a lot haha. 
> 
> Also wanted to note that this is set during the reunion tour!!! They’re trying to make it like it was in the early days to recapture the feelings from then but it’s not going so well.

Paul who had been rooming with Peter for the night was woken up by screams. Not just any screams though. They were screams from Gene of all people. Gene Simmons was screaming like a helpless little girl,''Paul! Paul, I need you in here STAT! Paul!'' Gene was banging on the wall frantically.

Paul nearly tripped over himself putting on his pants and Peter fumbled out of bed, both were alarmed by the urgency in Gene's tone. Both of them rushed to the next door over and knocked for Gene to let them in.

''You won't fucking believe this...you won't...I can't fucking believe it but I saw it with my own fucking eyes, Paul! I can't fucking! Oh my God...''

Paul felt his heart sink it must have been something truly horrible in order for Gene of all people to react this way. Paul took a deep breath and prepared himself for the worst.

Gene moved out of the way to reveal a naked toddler sitting on top of Ace's clothes. He looked to be about three with chubby cheeks and long hair. The toddler smiled up at Paul before falling over into a giggling fit. Paul could only blink in confusion.

''Oh hey little guy! What a cutie!'' Peter cooed stepping a little closer.

Peter helped the precious boy sit upright. Once the boy laid eyes on Paul again he started giggling even more. Paul cocked an eyebrow unsure of what he should do.

The baby giggled some more and cooed,''Paulie~ Paulie~'' He made grabby hands,''Pick up! Pick up!''

''H-How does he know my name?'' Paul asks breathlessly.

''You might want to sit down for this...'' Gene says softly.

Peter gasped,''Ace knocked some broad up and she came over here in the middle of the night pissed at him for not taking care of it, so she dropped the kid off and made a break for it. But then Ace was overwhelmed since he doesn't want the kid and ran away leaving the kid with you...''

Gene blinks a few times before saying,''Yeah...That would be the most logical reason...but nothing about this is logical...''

Paul picks the baby up and lets the boy tug on his hair and slobber on his shoulder.

''The toddler that you're holding right now is Ace, Paul...''Gene says softly.

''Bullshit!'' Peter shouts chuckling.

''Bullshit!'' Baby Ace exclaims throwing up his arms in exasperation.

Paul blinks a few times at Gene as though he has lost his mind,''So you mean to tell me that the baby that I'm holding on my hip right now is my boyfriend...''

Baby Ace giggles before making kissy noises at Paul to his annoyance. Paul looks at the little baby in shock, the toddler truly does look like Ace. Ace grins before leaning in and kissing Paul's cheek. Paul allows it until the boy starts to sink his little teeth into his face,''Stop it Ace! What did I tell you about biting my face!?''

''BULLSHIT!'' Ace screams again flailing happily.

Paul shakes his head,''Don't speak like that Ace...those are bad words...''

''My name ain't Ace! My name is Paul! And I'm not a fucking baby!'' Baby Ace slurs. It's odd hearing a small child talk like a grown man. Paul's shock must show clearly on his face because Gene lets out sardonic chuckles.

''What the fuck Gene?'' Is all Paul can whisper.

''Yeah! What the fuck man!?'' Baby Ace exclaims.

Paul spanks his behind lightly in warning. The toddler had the gall to give him a challenging glare and it looked far too serious for that cute little face.

Peter lets out a disbelieving snort,''Gene...are you off your fucking rocker man? You expect us to believe that this little Chinese bastard is Ace!? And what about the fucking tour!?''

''We're going to postpone it for however long we have to...''Gene mumbles looking tired.

''I'm not Chinese!'' Baby Ace whines.

''Okay...so...Gene...what did you see?'' Paul asks rocking Ace in his arms. The baby coos and lays his head onto Paul's chest.

''Well there was a shooting star last night...and we sat at the window watching the stars-''

''How romantic...'' Peter deadpans.

Gene snorts and continues,''And he started talking some gibberish shit...and I made a wish upon that star...''

''So did we...'' Paul says gently.

''Um well...I don't know what the hell gibberish Ace was speaking but...within an hour he...he woke up...I was already up because I couldn't sleep. He sat up in bed and started to slowly de-age right in front of me! It was like some...horror movie! It was like he was melting Paul. I don't know how to describe it but it was the most disturbing thing that I have ever witnessed and I will never be able to erase that image from my mind!'' Gene says his voice shaking.

''Do you need a hug?'' Paul offers softly. He tries to put tiny Ace down but that only makes the baby scream in protest so Paul leans in to give Gene a hug with the baby still attached to him. Ace coos into the hug and cheers,''Genie! We love you Genie!''

Paul lets out a sigh at the heartwarming words,''We do love you, Gene...''

Gene wags a finger at baby Ace,''Don't you ever scare me like that again Ace! Seriously!''

''I'm not Ace! I'm Paul!'' The baby argues.

''Whatever!''

''NO! NO! NO! NOT WHATEVER! I'M PAAAAAAAAAUUUULLL!'' The baby screams his big fluffy cheeks growing red with his anger.

''Okay okay baby...you're Paul...'' Paul says bouncing the other gently to soothe him.

''Since he's Paul I'll go back to calling you, Stanley,'' Gene says gently.

Peter lets out a bitter laugh from the bed,''You two think you're so fucking funny! This is a bit far to go for a prank don't you think!? You think I'm stupid enough to believe this horseshit!? I know you assholes think that I'm dumber than dirt! You get a kick out of pranking me and excluding me! Fuck you guys! If Ace has left the band I'm leaving too! You don't have to make up some bullshit story to get me to stay!''

Baby Ace whines,''Nooo...Georgie! Stay! Stay!''

Peter goes rigid. He blinks a few times before frowning at the baby,''Wait...what? What did you just call me?''

''Love, Love is so hard. Love is so hard to find...'' The baby attempts to sing.

''When love, such an easy thing...such an easy thing..'' Peter sings softly.

The two sing together, Baby Ace screams lose with too much soul for a 3-year-old to realistically display,''Such an easy thing to LOOOOOOOSE! YEAH!''

Peter gawks at the baby getting closer to his face,''Paul...Paul is that you?''

The baby winks,''Awk!''

Peter's eyes roll to the back of his head and he's out like a light. There was a bed right behind him so his fall was cushioned at least.

Baby Ace cracks up and claps his hands in amusement.

Paul shakes his head at Gene as they stare at each other in disbelief,''What do we do Gene?''

''I don't know Stanley...I can't even think straight...I need a nap...Maybe this is just a very vivid dream. I think Peter has the right idea...'' Gene says motioning to their passed out drummer.

''Honestly...the last thing I can do right now is sleep...you said Ace was speaking gibberish?'' Paul says trying to think of a reason for all of this.

''Yeah...some nonsense...'' Gene says shrugging.

''Jendell! Jendell!'' Ace cheers.

''Oh God not this nonsense again...'' Paul sighs shaking his head.

Ace's breath catches before he lets out ear piercing wails. Paul works hard to soothe the young toddler and get him to calm down,''I'm sorry baby...I won't say it again...I'm sorry.''

Peter mumbles in his sleep and turns over on his side. Gene lets out a sigh and crawls into bed next to Paul who had Ace sitting in his lap with his back against the headboard.

''So...what do we do next?'' Gene asks breathlessly.

Paul shakes his head looking just as distraught,''I don't know...''

Baby Ace jumps up and grips Paul's hair making the lead singer swat at the child's chubby fingers but Ace pays no mind. He grips Gene's hair just the same and pushes their heads together with strength that a toddler should not have.

Paul cocks a brow quizzically before untangling the baby's fingers from his hair. Gene frowns as though he is concentrating,''You want us to put our heads together to figure this situation out? Well, we're trying...''

Ace shakes his head,''No...no...'' He turns Paul's head to Gene's direction and the curious lead singer lets him completely at a loss for words. He does Gene's head the same way and then pushes both of their heads forward,''KISS!''

Paul stiffens and both of them dodge each other before their mouths could touch,''What the hell Ace!?'' Paul exclaims.

Gene looks startled before asking,''Will us kissing break the spell?''

''Gene! You need to stop watching so many damn Disney movies! That is ridiculous!'' Paul argues.

''And this whole situation isn't!?'' Gene exclaims pointing to Ace.

''KISS!'' Ace exclaims throwing up his arms in exasperation.

Paul sighs,''Are you talking about the band or are you asking us to make out?''

Ace looks puzzled for a second before saying,''Love! Love!''

''Love?'' Paul asks shaking his head in confusion.

''Love?'' Gene says sounding as though he's turning it over in his mind.

''Oh...Oh no...I hope he's not saying what I think he is...'' Paul says shaking his head.

''What do you think he's saying?'' Gene sighs out.

''Ugh...it's stupid! Nevermind!'' Paul says shaking his head,''What are you asking for Ace? Why do you want us to kiss?''

''It's Paul!''

''Whatever! Paul what do you want?'' Paul nearly screams in frustration.

''Love! Love!'' Ace shouts back looking just as frustrated.

''Did...did you turn yourself into a baby in order to feel loved?'' Paul questions softly.

Ace looks lost in thought as though he's struggling to find an answer so Paul simply coos and gathers the baby up in his arms.

Paul rocked him to sleep while singing gentle lullabies to him. All throughout the lullaby Ace kept reaching out to pat Gene's head,''Love...Love...Gene...Genie...love...GENIE!''

Paul jumps as the sleepy child suddenly shouts for Gene. He scrambles over to the other band member and attempts to put Ace in his waiting arms but Ace refuses,''NO! NO GENIE!''

''You literally just screamed for him, sweetie...'' Paul says growing tired of the whole situation.

''Gene...Gene...morning...Genie!'' Ace says pointing at the digital clock on the bedside table.

Paul lets out an exasperated sigh and bounces Ace quickly,''I don't know what the hell he's trying to tell us, Gene! What the hell! Morning...clocks...Gene...love...what!? It's all a bunch of fucking gibberish!''

Paul regretted his outbursts as soon as it happened. Ace let out an ear piercing scream that made Peter jump awake.

''Ugh! What!? What happened!?'' Peter exclaims. He notices how stressed out Paul looks and moves to swoop Ace into his arms,''C'mon little buddy...want to go night-night? You sound sleepy...C'mon...let's go to another room so that Paul and Gene can get some sleep hm?'' Peter sounds fatherly and affectionate as he dotes over Ace.

Paul watched in amusement from the bed he and Gene were sitting on. After the two left the room Paul lets out a deep sigh,''I just want to go to sleep and wake up to all of this being fucking over...''

''You're telling me...'' Gene mumbles before asking,''What do you think he meant about the whole kiss and love thing? Was he referring to us as a band or was he trying to instruct us on something?''

''I honestly don't know...I just need rest...the sun is coming up soon...fuck..'' Paul says plopping back.

He didn't realize that he was a sleepy as he was. He drifted off into a fitful quickly.

Paul wakes up with the sun in his eyes and a toddler standing beside his bed. He was met with a chubby face with big innocent eyes staring up at him. The toddler was draped in Gene's shirt. Paul tried to force his eyes to focus on the big doe eyes in front of him that had tears gathering within them.

The toddler had a mop of curly hair. Paul runs his fingers through the curls sleepily trying to focus on the pouting face before him.

''Gene?'' Paul whispers sleepily.

''Saney?'' The baby then says,''Félek...(I'm scared)'' His eyes are a wide as saucers.

''Y-You can't speak English?'' Paul questions blinking his still bleary eyes.

''Nem!'' The baby says his lip bottom lip quivering.

''Then how can you understand me?'' Paul asks feeling his head spinning.

The baby shrugs and lifts his arms as though he wishes to be picked up. Paul picks up the baby and snuggles him on the bed trying to wrap his mind around the entire situation.

''Anyámat akarom. Hol van az anyám?'' (I want my mother. Where is my mother?) Baby Gene questions softly. Paul understood the question and did not have an answer. He had no clue where Flora was. He made a mental note to search around for her number just in case Gene started crying for her too much. How would he explain something like this to her though?

''Um...I don't know baby...'' Paul answers his voice shaking.

The baby looks confused so Paul shrugs to get his point across. Baby Gene starts wailing and calling out for his mother and Paul has to bite his tongue to keep from screaming obscenities.

It didn't take long for Peter to stumble in with an excited Ace. Ace climbed up on the bed and pulled Gene into a hug. Peter and Paul stared in amusement as Ace gently soothed the young boy.

''Anyámat akarom...''Gene whines.

''Huh!? What's he sayin!?'' Baby Ace exclaims staring at Paul for confirmation.

''What? Why are you asking me?'' Paul asks with a frown.

''You a jew.'' Baby Ace says with a shrug.

Peter grips his sides and fights hard to hold in his laughter. Paul has to stop himself from picking up the nearby lamp and chucking it at the boy's head. Even as a baby Ace was quick to bring up their heritage. it wasn't a bad thing. Paul just didn't like the feeling of being othered by people. He was a person just like anyone else. So what he was Jewish? That didn't matter! He hated being defined by that.

''Anyway...he's wanting his mommy...''Pauls says begrudgingly.

Peter runs his fingers through his hair in exasperation,''What the fuck...what is causing this shit? ''I'm next ain't I? Oh fuck!''

''Peter calm down...freaking out will get us nowhere!''

''I'm next though! I can just feel it! Right Ace?'' Peter says turning to the baby.

The baby pouts and nods his head slowly.

Peter whines at the confirmation and shakes his head frantically. Paul gasps,''How do you know this Paul!?''

Ace nibbles his lip a little before saying,''Love...love...um...KISS is...becoming little-er because there is no love...love will fix it. If there is no love. We will all stay like this...''

''What!?'' Paul exclaims feeling overwhelmed,''We do love each other! How can we love each other anymore than we already do!?''

Ace sighs and pulls Gene into a hug, he kisses his forehead. After that, he sighs and says,''Paulie needs to give us kisses.''

''I have! And I truly don't see how kissing all of you over and over again will fix our situation!'' Paul exclaims feeling his face heat up from frustration.

''Love me. Show it. Love Peter. Love Genie. Tell us how much you care...'' Ace says gently before exclaiming,''I want pancakes! I'm hungry!''

Paul blinks a few times trying to process the information. Peter moves to the phone to order room service and Gene glares holes through him the entire time.

When the pancakes show up everyone chows down in silence. Paul feels his heart flutter as he watches the two babies struggle to move as well as they are used to. Paul tried to offer help but both are stubborn and stuck in their ways. Paul finishes his food and watches as Ace practically shoves a pancake on his face only getting a tiny portion of the pancake inside of his mouth. Gene was no better. They both ate just as sloppily as normal but with less coordination.

The lead singer burst out laughing, he clutches his side with one hand and covers his mouth with the other. The glare from Baby Gene only makes him laugh harder,''Oooh you're so cute Gene! Your little pout! Oh! Oh shit!'' Paul had to dodge a fork so it wouldn't get lodged into his eye,''Now Gene! No throwing things!''

Baby Ace smirks and throws his fork at him as well.

Paul takes a deep breath,''Okay...that's it...time out!''

The toddlers gape at him as though he's lost his mind. Baby Gene looks to be concentrating and turning the words over in his mind,''Time out?'' he repeats with a thick accent.

''Time out!'' Paul repeats with a nod of his head.

He makes Ace stand facing one corner of the wall and makes Gene stand at the other. Paul knew better than to expect two toddlers to do what he wanted them to. Ace kept humming to himself and dancing around. He would stick his foot out as though he's going to make a break for it as a way of teasing Paul every now and again.

Gene looked completely confused and refused to face the wall, he preferred to keep an eye on Paul, as though losing sight of him would be the end of the world.

''Gene I'm not going to disappear! Face the wall!'' Paul scolds.

''See you...I...need'' Gene growls in frustration at not exactly knowing what words to say or what order to put them in.

Peter sighs shaking his head,''These two are truly characters...I think Gene's got some attachment issues and Ace is just a clown.''

Baby Ace whines out,''Heeey!'' before breaking out into a fit of giggles.

Gene walks away from his time out spot with his arms outstretched.

''Hey! Why does he get to move!?'' Ace whines.

''You should be facing the damn wall! Mind your own business Paul!'' Paul snaps feeling overwhelmed.

''Up! Up!'' Gene whines bouncing up and down.

Paul sighs and pulls Gene into his arms,''Awww...you're just a needy temperamental thing...we need to fix this ASAP Peter. I don't know how much more of this I can take- Hey! Go back to time out Paul!''

''NOOOOOOO.'' Baby Ace whines throwing himself on the ground.

Peter sighs,''You and me both.''

Paul takes a deep breath before saying,''I can not handle the two of them as toddlers...but I know for a fact that I won't be able to handle you because you're essentially an overgrown toddler-''

''I resent that...'' Peter grumbles.

''I can not have you changing next! I just can't have it! I would lose my fucking mind!'' Paul exclaims.

''Yes! Lose his fucking mind!'' Baby Ace parrots.

Paul points a finger at Ace and fixes him with a glare. Ace simply shrugs and falls into a fit of giggles.

''I don't know what the hell I need to do to fix this curse but I'm determined...'' Paul sighs before placing a hand on Peter's shoulder,''I love you man..Um...you're a whiny fuck up thats constantly bullshitting me and playing games and some days I want nothing more than to beat you upside the head with a hot skillet but I still love you. You're my brother. My annoying little brother but my brother no less...There. I hope that's enough because I'm not doing anything else for you.''

Peter pulls a face and drawls out sarcastically,''Gee...thanks Paul...I've never felt more loved in all my days...I truly feel appreciated when I'm near you...with the way you ignore me in favor of Ace and Gene-''

''PAUL!'' Baby Ace screams.

Peter ignores him and continues,''I never feel appreciated...all you do is fucking rip on me and you always expect me to fail! Always! You hardly listen to anything I have to fucking say! I could literally tell you something and you don't pay it any mind but Gene could walk up and say the same thing and you'd say it's the most brilliant thing you've ever heard! Your head is so far up Gene's ass that he's the only one you show respect to! I've always felt that you were a fucking picky faggot because of that and so much more.''

Paul's grin is terrifying, it looks as though Paul's on the verge of snapping, his left eye is twitching uncontrollably and Baby Gene pats at Paul's arm in an attempt to soothe him. Paul takes a deep breath before replying softly,''Well if you weren't such a useless fuck up I wouldn't have to look to others to get your job done!''

''USELESS FUCK UP!?'' Peter exclaims his voice breaking,''YOU'VE GOT A LOTTA NERVE YOU PRISSY PUNK ASS BITCH!''

''Prissy punk...'' Paul sucks on his teeth and tries to will his anger away. He sits Gene on the floor. And takes deep breaths before things start to get ugly,''You don't know what you're saying, Peter...Let's just sit down before the situation gets out of hand...''

''It's already there stronzo!'' Peter exclaims.

''Oh! Wow! I'm so scared! Your Italian is showing wow...'' Paul says sarcastically feigning fear.

''Figlio di puttana!'' Peter rasps sounding as though he's close to tears.

''You're lucky I don't know what you just called me!'' Paul shouts.

Peter fidgets for a little bit before launching at Paul full force. The two wrestles on the bed trading stray punches before rolling off of the bed in a blur of limbs.

''Get off my hair you fucking cunt!'' Paul growls decking Peter in the mouth. Peter growls and grips his hair harder before decking him in the jaw.

''What? You afraid I'll fuck up your pretty little hair priss!?''

''Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you! I hate you! I've always fucking hated you!'' Paul screams swinging at the other blindly.

''I fucking hate you too cunt.'' Peter growls in his ear before letting him go,''I'm done with you. You're pathetic, insecure, and needy. You can't do anything without endless validation. You're a fucking mess and everyone knows it. One of these days you're going to die alone because no one will be able to stand to be near you! Just wait and see Paulie!'' Peter growls.

Paul's face contorts in pain as he bites back a sob. He takes a few shaky breathes before wailing on the other man, his fist land mostly on Peter's arms since the other man was covering his face from the attacks.

''Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you! I fucking hate you-you lying piece of shit! You fucking liar! You fucking useless waste of fucking space! Fucking ugh!'' Paul continues to hit at the other man until he grows tired.

Peter notices that Paul's guard is down and uses the opportunity to grip Paul's throat and slam him to the ground.

Paul scratches and pries at Peter's fingers as he tries to breathe,''You wouldn't kill me...'' His voice is uncertain.

''I will fucking kill you! I'm tired of you making me feel like shit! I'm tired of you making me feel worthless!'' Tears escape his eyes and land on Paul's face.

The room is silent except for the sound of Paul choking, Peter sobbing, and the sound of trickling water.

Paul thinks nothing of it at first until the stench of piss hits his nose. Peter sniffs a few times before letting Paul's throat go. They look over to see Baby Ace standing by the window naked as the day he was born pissing on the carpet as though there was nothing wrong with it.

''Paul!'' Paul scolds causing the young boy to flinch a little,''Why are you pissing on the carpet when the bathroom is over there!?''

Baby Ace shrugs and makes a disinterested sound as though his bandmates were not just trying to kill each other on the floor.

Paul looks over to see Gene sitting calmly in the middle of his bed. He looks disappointed but not surprised. Paul sigh and asks,''What would you do in this situation Gene?''

Baby Gene huffs and climbs off of the bed. He gets a towel, hits Ace upside the head with it before placing it over the wet spot on the carpet. He walks over to Peter who was still sulking on the floor and pats his head gently. He soothes Peter's head a few times before kissing it. Baby Gene motions for Paul to come sit next to Peter.

Paul sighs and does what he's told. Gene puts his hands on his hips expectantly as the two avoid looking at each other.

''Look...I'm sorry...I...I've been angry at you lately for how...lazy you've been. And when I try to reach out to you, you tell me to fuck off...Peter, I don't know what you want from me?''

''Respect. You don't fucking respect me!'' Peter growls.

Paul gently pulls Peter into a hug,''Look...I'm sorry...I misread you sometimes...sometimes you're so aggressive and I take it personally. I hate that you attack me for things that I can't help. I hate that you shut down and withdraw from me a lot. I hate that you don't show up to practice sometimes. I hate that you take orders from Gene but when I say the same thing I get cursed out and called a pansy faggot! I hate how we can never see eye to eye...But I don't hate you...I could never hate you, Peter. You're my brother...''

Peter sniffles a few times and hugs Paul tight,''I love you too Paul. I'm sorry.''

There was knocking at the door,''What the hell is going on boys!? We need you to get a move on! Why are Peter and Paul not in their rooms!?''

Everyone goes still.

It was Doc Mcgee.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this story is kind of part of a series that is a separate universe form my other series and now it's all confusing. Anyway in this universe Paul and Ace are married. In the majority of my universes they are. I'm almost ready to post two really long fics I've been working on that involve another band that I love. It's going to be a cross over series but get this...I wrote two different versions of the same story and I even changed the ages in one. It's an entire mess and you guys will see it when I post it.

''Guys! Seriously! What was all of that noise!'' Doc yells from outside of the door.

Paul looks to Gene for guidance. Gene looks just as lost and confused, Peter lets out a shuddering breath, and Ace runs around like a maniac giggling without a care in the world.

''Hey! Is there a kid in there? What the hell is going on!?'' Doc exclaims sounding scared.

Paul takes a deep breath and says,''I-It's just the tv Doc!''

''Can I come in? What happened to the tour!? What's going on!?'' Doc starts to sound frantic.

''We're rescheduling some things...look Doc...I can't think straight right now...Um...talk to us later...'' Paul answers breathlessly.

''What are you doing in Gene and Ace's room?''

''Um...we're having a band meeting...'' Paul says softly.

''A band meeting? Why are you canceling at the last minute? This is not like you!''

''Look...Doc...Just...We have some things to sort out okay.'' Paul says tiredly.

Doc lets out a sound of frustration and walks away from the door. Paul doesn't know how long they'll have before he eventually gets the key and barges his way in but hopefully, they can get everything together before that happens.

''Okay...we really need to get our shit together guys...'' Paul sighs out looking nervous.

Suddenly out of nowhere Peter yanks Paul into his lap and presses his lips against his. Paul laid limp in his arms, his eyes as wide as saucers.

Baby Ace whined and made a few whimpering noises in protest and Baby Gene looked completely lost.

Ace yanks Peter's hair in an attempt to break the kiss. Peter ignores the chubby little hands grasping at his hair and works to deepen the kiss. As soon as Peter's tongue licks Paul's the lead singer let out a horrified scream that was muffled by Peter's tongue. Paul moved away from the kiss as much as he could as Ace whined and childishly tried to make the moment end by yanking at the other man's hair harder bouncing up and down a few seconds away from a full-blown temper tantrum.

Peter breaks the kiss and lets out an annoyed sigh,''Are you seriously jealous Ace!? I'm just trying to break this spell!''

Paul pushes away from Peter,''Why in the hell did you kiss me and not one of them!?''

''I'm trying to stop myself from becoming a baby! It's gross to kiss kids that ain't yours!'' Peter argues.

Ace in his frustration jumps into Paul's lap and presses his lips against the other man's. A flash of light filled the room as Ace slowly started to morph back into his normal self. Peter looked as though he was going to faint again as he watched the slow transformation take place.

As Ace aged up, the kiss which was once chaste, grew more daring and wild. Paul felt bad for swapping spit with a teenager but it wouldn't have been his first time. By the time Ace was middle-aged again Paul was on his back pinned down by a very naked Ace.

Paul felt embarrassed as Ace broke the kiss and moved to mark his neck leaving a bruise. Ace moans,''Oh Paulie...my Paulie~''

Paul can only blink in shock, Peter clutched his heart in shock and Baby Gene's jaw was practically on the floor.

Peter started having a panic attack,''Oooh guys Uh-oh! I'm gonna take a stroke! It's finally happen'...I'm serious this time guys...''

Paul sighs,''Peter just breathe...breathe...It's okay.''

Peter focuses on his breathing and runs a hand through his hair. After gasping and gaping like a fish he rushes to the bathroom and throws water on his face hastily. Paul sits up forcing Ace to sit up as well,''Ace...baby...can you please cover up? You're uh...excited...'' Paul says trying his best to ignore his husband's arousal pressing on his leg.

''Why don't ya kiss me like that anymore huh Paulie? I remember back in the day when we would spend hours making out like that! I didn't think you still had it in ya!'' Ace exclaims completely ignoring Paul's request.

Paul sighs,''I've been too tired...There's so much for us to do...When we're not touring I have so many interviews to do, contracts to sign, waivers, you name it I have to do it. Gene helps me but it's still stressful. Some days the very thought of sex makes me nauseous. I'm just tired babe.''

Ace pulls a face,''You sure you aren't nauseous because I'm fucking ugly? Are you sure it's not because I let myself go? Or are you trying to distance yourself from me? AGAIN! You sure seemed to love making out with 16-year-old me...Just say it, Paulie...I make you nauseous...I'm ugly and fat and saggy. I'm fucking disgusting Paul. Just say it.'' Ace mumbles.

Paul gasps,''Ace...is that why you made yourself three!? Was your wish to be made younger but you messed up and made yourself too young?''

''Shut up.'' Ace mumbles hiding his face in Paul's neck in embarrassment.

''Baby...I love you the way you are...you don't need all of those facelifts and botox Ace...you're beautiful just the way you are...'' Paul coos rubbing Ace's cheek.

''Why did Gene get turned into a baby though?'' Peter asks coming from the bathroom.

Ace sighs,''I...I may have had a lot on my mind...I might have wished for a lot of stuff at the same time...you two got caught in the crossfire...Gene was right. The curse is lifted with a kiss. But only a kiss from you, Paul. Because that's who I wanted the kiss from but damn it I fucked it up and now everyone has to smooch you to fix it.''

''How the hell did you...?'' Paul exclaims at a loss for words.

Ace sighs and rolls his eyes,''Well...I was thinkin' about KISS and then I was thinkin' about how you can't get it up for me...and then I was thinking about that time I caught you with that Playgirl magazine in the bathroom after you told me that you weren't in the mood and then I thought about the tour and how much we fight together and how I wish we could just get along and love each other and then I wished that you would kiss me like you used to when we were younger and then I thought about how happy we were when Monique was born. I thought about how Jeanette was practically a huge part of our relationship and how happy Monique made you and how the baby gave you so much energy and ugh...My brain was fucking everywhere...''

Paul feels his heart swell with guilt,''I'm so sorry Ace...''

Ace shrugs making a bored sound in reply, the guitarist refused to look at Paul so he knew Ace was not as unbothered as he pretended to be.

Gene walks up to Paul and they both share a chaste kiss. Gene's transformation was just as slow and Paul watched in awe as he slowly changed back into his normal self. The only problem was Gene was wearing nothing but a t-shirt.

Ace cracks up and averts his eyes along with Peter. Paul gets up and throws Gene's pj bottoms at him. Gene begrudged puts on the pants and grumbles,''Next time you wish upon a star leave me the hell out of it okay Ace!?''

Ace waves him off dismissively,''I'll try.''

Paul goes to sit next to Ace once more,''I love you...''

''I love you too Paulie...'' Ace says still looking up at the ceiling.

''And you know that I'll always love you Ace. Forever.'' Paul coos.

''Yeah, yeah...'' Ace answers boredly.

Paul cuddles up to his side and kisses Ace's cheek, not at all surprised by the silent tears streaming down his face. Paul snuggles into his side as his lover silently cries beside him.

''Awww!'' Peter exclaims. He curls up on the other side of Ace and kisses his other cheek. He smiles and exclaims,''Group hug!'' He reaches a hand out to Gene.

Gene cocks an eyebrow,''I'm not hugging a fully grown naked crying man in the middle of my floor...''

Peter reaches for and yanks Gene forward. To Gene's dismay, he practically falls into Ace's lap. All four of them share an awkward hug.

After a few moments Gene whispers,''If any of you mention a word about this I will kill you...''

Ace is the first to crack up and the other's follow suit while huddled together on the floor.


End file.
